


【摄殓】林中奇遇

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】林中奇遇

这个小蝴蝶口罩下被掩盖的半张脸果然如自己想象得一样，年轻而清秀，嘴唇的颜色很淡，不知道是不是因为没见过阳光的原因。不过却很好亲——亚兹拉尔攫着那双柔软的唇瓣辗转地吻了一会儿，才恋恋不舍地放开对方，分开时他发现伊索似乎还没从发呆的状态里清醒过来，只不过眼睛睁得更大了。  
亚兹拉尔不由失笑，他伸出手在伊索眼前晃了晃：“喂，醒醒。你知道我刚才在做什么吗？”  
伊索愣了半晌，嘴唇才动了动：“交配。”  
亚兹拉尔：“……你这是从谁那里学来的？你父亲？”  
“不是。”伊索摇头，“我看过别人交配，只有交配时他们才会把口罩摘下来，碰别人嘴唇。”  
亚兹拉尔哭笑不得：“那你就允许我跟你……交配？你知不知道交配是用来干什么的？”  
“繁衍后代啊。”伊索一脸理所当然。  
“不，对人类来说交配的意义是不同的，绝大多数人只会和他们最爱的人交配。”亚兹拉尔忽然严肃起来，他略微直起身来，直视着伊索的眼睛，“而且我，也属于绝大多数人。”  
他语调恳切，然而伊索却并没能领会他话语中的意思。脑子有点迟钝的感染者歪了歪头，最后问了一个问题：“人类跟不爱的人不能繁衍后代吗？”  
“……”亚兹拉尔沉默了一会，他决定不再跟对方争论这个问题。他只是低头看向伊索的眼睛，神色认真：“那你愿不愿意和我……”  
伊索呆呆望着对方，半晌，他的脸颊忽然红了红，他垂下眼帘，静静地点了两下头。亚兹拉尔的眼睛顿时亮了起来，他低头吻了吻伊索的额头，声音里带着笑：“那就好，我会慢慢跟你解释人类为什么会这样做。”  
说着，他动手解开身下人衣襟的搭扣、扣子，让对方略显单薄的身躯裸露出来。他伸手轻柔地抚上少年人赤裸的皮肤，感到身下人很明显地瑟缩了一下，却没有做出反抗的举动。亚兹拉尔俯身在伊索耳畔，刻意压低的声音带着呼吸的热气拂过伊索耳际：“如果是不喜欢的人，你愿意让他这样碰你吗？”  
“……不会。”片刻后他听到伊索的回答，声音又低又软。于是亚兹拉尔顺理成章地将下一步进行了下去，他脱下自己的外套垫在伊索身下，又沿着伊索原本系得很紧如今却大敞的领口一路向下吻下去，在他的颈间、胸腹一路烙下吻痕，最终手指停在对方腰间，勾着那条短裤将它扯了下去。他年轻的情人还没开过窍，那件物什依旧静静地蛰伏在两腿之间，但当亚兹拉尔用五指握住它，开始灵巧地套弄搓揉，那里便很快起了反应，伊索的呼吸也逐渐凌乱起来，眉梢眼角都染上了一层薄红。  
“如果只是为了繁衍后代，你愿意让别人碰你这里吗？”约瑟夫说着，手上动作变本加厉，一只手探到伊索身后摸索到那一处探进去，指尖被紧窄内壁包裹的下一刻，他听到伊索口中溢出了一声被刻意压抑的低哑呻吟。伊索手指颤抖着拽紧了约瑟夫的衣服，低喘着气摇摇头：“那不会。”  
“而这些事，都是人类在‘交配’前会做的。而且最重要的是，主题还没开始呢。”约瑟夫说着，将手指一次次刺入身下人紧窄干涩的后穴，又浅浅抽出，直到那里逐渐变得湿润柔软，才抽出手指，解开衣带，接上了自己方才没说完的话，“那么在开始前，我再和你确认最后一遍。你愿意和我做这种事吗？不用怀疑我的心意，我是认真的。”  
伊索躺在他身下望着他，原本一向打扮得整洁可爱的小蝴蝶此时已是衣衫凌乱，脸颊晕红，他终于搞懂了亚兹拉尔的意思，因此面对这个问题，他最终红着脸垂下眼睛，羞涩又用力地点了点头：“我愿意。”  
约瑟夫那张好看的脸上再度绽放出了一抹笑意，他分开伊索双腿，身体压进对方双腿之间，低头吻伊索的同时下身用力，将那根早已挺立的肉茎挺进了对方湿热的体内。包裹着肉茎的柔软内壁因突然的侵犯而瞬间收紧，伊索被弄得很疼，身体都在微微颤抖，但他却执拗地搂住亚兹拉尔的脖子，捡起手边一早跌落的深蓝花朵，别在亚兹拉尔发间：“我喜欢你，亚兹拉尔。”  
“嗯。”亚兹拉尔吻住他的唇，下身开始缓慢抽动，在动作的间隙低声回应，“我也喜欢你，其实刚才已经算说过了。”  
装着毒蛾磷粉的瓶子倒在他们身边，花海里的蝴蝶飞过来又飞起，在离他们不近不远的地方绕飞不息。


End file.
